mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ChillyFreeze/Mixels in Love (collab with ZootyCutie)
This was a collab story between me and Zooty written in a PM. There'll be two more after this, so.. here goes. Me: Way far away in Mixel Land, three yellow Mixels were talking. One was rabbit-like and had a tail tipped with plasma; he was Glowson, the leader. Another was triangular and had three eyes and a jetpack. He was called Triplas. Lastly, there was a circular one with plasma coming out the top of his body. He was Sparkie. So are there REALLY Mixels on the moon? Yeah. If those red ones say it's true, then it's true! But the circle-like Shiner was not concentrating.. rather, he had different thoughts. In fact.. he liked another Mixel. Glowson, is this another one of your silly jokes? No, I think this may actually be real! ..Hey, Sparkie, are you okay.. Sparkie? Both the other Mixels looked at him, expecting him to contribute to the conversation. He had to distract them, FAST. Hey look, somebody dropped a Cookironi! Two voices then proceeded to shout.. WHERE!? Glowson and Triplas turned around.. only to see there was no Cookironi.. and Sparkie was gone. Zooty: Cherri was walking around doing stuff. Because her sisters were getting annoyed with her anger, so she stalked off. "I'm the leader, I shouldn't have to listen to them!" she muttered to herself. Me: Sparkie was running as fast as he could, for he knew his tribemates would soon go to find him. Maybe he should've looked where he was going, because.. (POW) Zooty: "Aah!" Cherri yelled. Me: Ow.. hey, are you all right- !!! The Shiner Mixel got a good look at who he had crashed into.. and started blushing. Zooty: "What the heck's your problem?" The Boomber angrily demanded, as she dusted herself off. Me: I'm.. uh.. hi.. The Shiner was at a loss of words.. ..She looks cute when she's angry.. Actually, never mind. Zooty: "What's wrong with you?" Cherri angrily demanded. Me: I.. I.. I LOVE YOU. Now he'd said it.. Zooty: ''...What." Cherri asked, a loss at words. Me: At this point, Sparkie pretty much had no control over what he was saying. I like your fuse-hair.. and your colour.. and your eyes.. I LIKE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU. Zooty: "I...don't even know you, dude." Cherri abruptly said. Me: The Boomber walked off.. with a Shiner clinging to her fuse. The other two Shiners were looking for their brother.. Sparkie! Sparkie! SPARKIE! WHERE ARE YOU!? They didn't know they'd wandered into the land of the Boombers.. Zooty: The mine balloons bobbed everywhere, daring someone to touch them and make them explode. Me: The mine balloons did not go unnoticed. Glowson picked one up.. Hey, what's this? Looks like some sort of-'' BOOM. The noise got the attention of the other two Boombers, who came over.. ''Glowson, what did you do!? Now some weird Mixels are gonna attack us! Zooty: "What are you two doing here?" A snake-like Mixel asked. Me: We came to look for our brother, Sparkie.. said the triangular Shiner. The rabbit-like Shiner followed with Yeah, we haven't seen him in FORE-... He stopped and noticed another rabbit-like Mixel.. Zooty: "Uh...hi." The other rabbit nervously said. Me: (Sparkie likes Cherri, Squibb and Glowson like eachother, and Farow likes Triplas.) ..Hi. said the Shiner rabbit. Just like Sparkie, he was blushing.. Zooty: Meanwhile, the snake Mixel started to stare at the other Mixel. Me: Um.. what are you doing? You're scaring me a little.. Glowson? ..why are you blushing? Zooty: "You're pretty." The snake Mixel blushed. Me: What? Uhh.. thanks.. I guess? Meanwhile, the Shiner rabbit was starting to get closer to the Boomber rabbit.. Zooty: "...Hi." The Boomber shyly said. Me: You're cute.. the Shiner replied. Suddenly, he pulled Squibb into a hug.. Zooty: "Whoa!" The Boomber said, shocked, but reciprocated it. Me: (Back to Sparkie and Cherri) Cherri was still unaware that the Shiner was barely hanging off her fuse.. Zooty: "That was so weird..." Cherri muttered to herself. Me: Sparkie got off her fuse and ran in front of her.. WE'D MAKE A GREAT COUPLE, WOULDN'T WE? Zooty: "WAUGH!" She screamed, suddenly pushing him away out of fear. Me: Sparkie then put his hands against hers as she tried pushing her away.. Hehehe.. our hands are touching. Zooty: "AAH!" She angrily yelled, as her fuse lit... Me: KABOOOOM I.. I love her fiery spirit.. The Shiner then fainted. Zooty: Meanwhile, Cherri dizzily spun around from the resulting explosion. Me: She dizzily spun over to Squibb, knocking her forwards as Glowson was talking.. Zooty: Suddenly, their two lips met... Me: Glowson was really surprised with this, but.. well.. he got into it quickly enough. Zooty: Squibb started to do the same. Me: Cherri regained consciousness. She saw Squibb and Glowson.. well.. making out, and this is what she said: OH COME ON. Zooty: Meanwhile, Farow kept trying to slink around Triplas, hearts in her eyes. Me: Uh.. I think I need to.. Triplas quickly pulled out a Cubit.. Zooty: Meanwhile, Cherri was doing the same. Me: MAX MAX Zooty: The two then created their Maxes, with the Boombers Max hissing in anger. "How DARE you guys mess with me and my sisters!" The Max hissed. Me: The Shiners Max held it's arms out and started hugging the Boombers Max with hearts in it's eyes.. You look so.. CUTE. Zooty: "GET OFF!" The Boombers Max hissed, trying to wriggle out. Me: Oh don't play hard-to-get now, I know you love me deep inside! Zooty: "GRAH!" The Max screamed, as her tongue extended out, rearing to shoot bombs out. Me: The bombs all hit the Max.. strangely not effecting it. Instead, it started tickling the other Max with it's three plasma beams.. Zooty: "STOP! STOP!" The Max screamed, giggling a bit. Me: Do you like that? Well I'll do it some more to show how much I love you! Zooty: "STOP IT!" The Max screeched, still attempting to launch bombs. Me: Still, the bombs failed. The other Max came over and hugged the other Max really tightly.. as they unmaxed. The result? Sparkie saw Glowson hugging Cherri. Glowson got two slaps, one from Sparkie and one from Cherri. Zooty: Cherri was livid at this point as her fuse grew ultra-hot. Farrow continued to follow Triplas with hearts in her eyes. Me: Cherri's fuse was getting shorter.. Hey, this reminds of the time when she-'' BANG Zooty: This caused her to once again stumble around dizzy. Me: The Ninjakos and Nix Fixers watched the 6 Mixels dizzily stumbling around after Cherri's explosion. Zooty: "Idiots." Kybosh sighed. Me: ''(Agreed.) agreed Katako. Zooty: "Dude, I still don't understand you." Umbur muttered. Me: Shuriko promptly said this: (WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?) He then pulled out a Cubit.. Zooty: Voyd suddenly attempted to push the Cubit down. Me: It somehow worked, and the Cubit got sucked into a black hole.. Zooty: "GOOD." Voyd happily said, as he shut his black hole away. Me: (Eh, never mind.) said Vaniko. Zooty: "Crisis averted!" Voyd happily said. Me: The Ninjakos and Nix Fixers then walked away, (or floated away in Vaniko's case) leaving the Shiners and the Boombers dazed. The Boombers start to walk away, but Glowson calls them back over, except Cherri of course. Zooty: Squibb and Farrow tentatively walked over to them. Me: Glowson then writes down the directions to the Shiners land then gives it to Squibb. Zooty: Squibb happily takes it. Me: The Boombers walk away.. Aren't they so beautiful? said two Shiners in unison. ..Seriously, you two are weirding me out. said the third one. THE END Next is the Ninjakos and the Nix Fixers. (Dueling) After that is the Royalees and the Medicans. (Illnesses) Category:Blog posts